


so i’m offering this simple phrase

by frogchorus



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Yearning, a bit ooc but who cares, car drives!!, country walks!!!, its christmas - Freeform, sappy and sweet, snow!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogchorus/pseuds/frogchorus
Summary: John + Paul and a winter, countryside walk. Set in the mid 60s; pure christmassy fluff.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	so i’m offering this simple phrase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienscully/gifts).



> This is a christmas present for my lovely friend Jack! 
> 
> Sorry it’s so short ;-; <3

John was barely awake when Paul knocked at the door. He could tell it was him solely by the knock - nobody else did it like that, or perhaps he was just so in tune with Paul and everything he did. Hm. It was a Sunday, the first John had had alone in a long time - but Cynthia (with Jules in tow) was out with her friends until Monday.

“‘m coming!” John called as he made his way to the front door, wondering what Paul wanted this early in the day (well, early for a day off. It was around noon - though he’d probably still not be at the studios had they been working today either). Opening the door, he stepped back to allow Paul in, who took his shoes off before entering to ensure he didn’t trail snow into the house.

“What’s got you over here at this time, then?” John inquired, walking back into his living room once Paul had shut (and locked!) the door behind him.

“Thought we could go for a drive? Like we did in Summer?”

“Jesus, Macca. It’s the middle of winter!”

“I’ve got a flask of tea, and besides, when has the cold ever bothered  _ you _ ?”

“Alright alright, let me just get  _ ready.” _

“Mm, good. Don’t want ye’ freezin to death now.”

“Never get this album done if I did, like!”

Paul sat down on one of the sofas, patiently waiting for John to return. He took in the new decorations - a christmas tree, small sprigs of mistletoe and holly, plastic snowflake decorations and an abundance of tinsel. It was picturesque, almost. John’s house was always lovely around Christmas; completely cosy and warm. Not that his own house wasn’t, but there was something about  _ John’s house _ that was even more… homely. He’d quite like to spend the holidays here.  _ Or just around John. It never mattered where. _

The door behind him opened, and John reappeared, scarf and coat in hand, wearing a nice, warm-looking wooly jumper. It looked like the type of thing Mimi bought for him all those years ago - something he would wear on Christmas day and then probably end up in Paul’s wardrobe after ‘accidentally’ leaving it there. They’d both seen enough romance movies (for a laugh, of course) to know that it wasn’t an accident - but neither of them would dare bring it up.

“Right, ‘m ready now - I think?”

“Mimi’d be proud of ye, look - scarf and all!” he remarked, walking over and picking up one end of John’s scarf.

“Not for me!! ‘S for  _ you!”  _ John responded, taking the end back and loosely draping the scarf around Paul.

“Ah give over, John! We both know you’re gonna be wrapped up in 2 minutes after we leave my car.” He put the scarf back around John, laughing to himself as he made his way to the door.

And so, the pair left,  _ riding nowhere _ . They’d stop somewhere at some point and walk for as long as they felt. The drive was part of the fun - and John loved being able to sit in the passenger seat and watch Paul so focused,  _ so beautiful.  _ It was part of the reason he rarely drove him anywhere - he much preferred sitting there and just watching Paul for however long they were driving for. Every aspect of the other man enthralled him, and always had. He was lucky that Paul thought the same about him (not that he understood why, but this was one thing he wouldn’t argue on). They didn’t speak about it, ever, but they both  _ knew. _ Apart from intermissions of small talk, and one (or both!) of them singing, the journey was quiet. Not uncomfortably so, but peaceful. A welcome break from all the noise that seemed to constantly surround them at home and at work.

“Johnny, we’re here…” Paul spoke, parking his car in a small car park. It was deserted - no other cars around, which made  _ sense _ . Who else in their right mind would go for a long, countryside walk in the middle of winter, when much more fun could be had in the warmth of their own homes. Not that either of them minded; it was an opportunity to spend time with the other without interruption - something they loved doing.

Paul slipped out of his side to make his way into the car boot, removing his flask of tea and a small bag (with biscuits in) for the pair of them to share.

“Where to first then?” John asked, taking the bag from Paul’s hands to put in his own pockets.

“Just start wherever. There’s no farms or anything here, just trees an’ snow an’ birds.”

John nodded in acknowledgement, waiting for Paul to lock his car before setting off into the fields. 

“If y’ get cold just say, we can stop for tea whenever.” Paul mentioned, wanting to make sure John enjoyed himself - he knew he’d rather be indoors, reading or playing music or listening to his large collection of records, but walking with John (out in the middle of nowhere) gave them both an air of privacy nobody could take from them. There was no risk of anyone walking in on them, and even if people passed by them and  _ recognised  _ them here, they could quickly separate - unlike if they were laid together in bed or on the sofa. To Paul, nature provided a perfect safe haven. The remoteness of it all gave them both some well needed anonymity that they simply  _ couldn’t get  _ in the city. 

“It’s like when we were kids, eh? I’d turn up at yours on christmas, walk around with you n’ all - in the snow.” John recalled, fondly thinking of the start of their friendship.

“Dad  _ hated _ that, yknow?”

“God, of course he did!”

“Not that it ever bothered me - it was always good to get away from it all. To spend christmas with you.”

“Exactly why I came over - I liked it, just us doing our own thing.”

“Like we are now?”

“Mmm… some things never change, eh?”

Silence fell between the pair again as they walked, only the sound of snow beneath their feet and winter birdsong invading the calmness they had created. 

“Hey, Paul! Whaasat over there?” John shouted, pointing his hand to something in the distance.

“Huh, wher-“ Paul began, before descending into the snow. John had pushed him! The  _ bastard! _ Not letting his ego get the best of him, he pulled John down with him, laughing all the time.

“Knew ye’d do that. Sneaky little shite!”

“That’s rich,  _ you _ started it!”

“Should’ve expected it - ‘s not  _ my  _ fault.”

“Ah shut up, Lennon!” Paul playfully shoved John, before shuffling over to him and quickly kissing him.

“Oh well  _ that _ has warmed me up!”

“How very cliche of you!”

“‘S true though, an I think I need another, like.”

“More than happy to oblige that request!” Paul winked, and kissed John again, ignoring the large amounts of snow getting into John’s hair. It was only water, after all. Nobody would ever be able to tell they’d been rolling around in the snow, kissing each other like teenagers. If they weren’t famous, and if it were legal to be gay, they’d probably find themselves doing this much more often. 

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Paul outstretched his hand to pull John up. Both of them lingered before dropping the others hand, the electricity of their love still pulsing throughout each other.

“Tea?”

“Yes please!” John laughed, shuffling himself to be closer to Paul. 

They probably looked very daft - covered in snow and sitting in the middle of it all - but neither man minded one bit; though neither articulated it, they both felt like all the pressures of fame had evaporated momentarily, and that they were still unknown teens messing around and discovering their love for the first time.

Perhaps that  _ was  _ the christmas magic people spoke about. That love was the  _ real  _ magic of the season. It certainly felt like that at least. 

Checking his surroundings, John planted a small kiss on Paul’s cheek. It was only a small gesture, but even after  _ all these years,  _ he struggled to show Paul just how much he loved him. But times like these filled him with hope, and that courage he  _ really _ needed to let Paul know how loved he was. 

In return, Paul kissed the tip of John’s nose, laughing softly (but very kindly) at both of them. He knew how much John struggled, but times like this stayed with him for as long as possible; these small moments of romantic intimacy they were so rarely given - they all had to make the most of it, didn’t they? 

And what better way to spend it than this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos and comment!! They inspire me to write MORE


End file.
